Dear Winchesters, You Have Been Replaced
by SydneyFreeSpirit27
Summary: "Power will always come with great responsibility and a burden to your shoulders. Wanna know what I think? Bull. Shit."
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my two OCs, Gabrielle and Ana. Plus some parts of the plot I added.**_

_**Read and Review!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Collision **_

"Hey Ana! Come on! Hurry up we're gonna be late on our first day!" I tapped hurriedly on the wooden door to the bathroom.

"You mean you're gonna be late!" I sighed at her behavior. Sure, I got in about like two hours before her but I had more free hours because I got out earlier too.

"Yeah...and I get out earlier than you! Just hurry! If you're not out by seven thirty I'm leaving without you!" Kidding of course. Still...it worked like a charm.

"Fine girl! No need to get aggressive!" I rolled my eyes and hoisted over my shoulders my backpack, already having my laptop securely inside its bag and strapped across my thin body. About five minutes later the bathroom door opened to show my best friend with her naturally curly hair completely ironed, make up completely with the lipstick, eyeliner, mascara and subtle eyeshadow. Me? Hehe...not so much.

"Honestly, are you seriously going to go like that?" She made a face as she gestured at my clothing choice. She had personally curled my naturally straight hair up and made sure I applied at least lipgloss and eyeliner. My clothes were out of the question though. I had chosen to wear a colorful, flannel shirt with short sleeves, completely buttoned up; a pair of dark jeans that flared out from the knees down; and a pair of hightop converse which were partly hidden by the pants.

"Uh...yeah? What's the problem?"

"This is your first day."

"Uhuh...so?" She looked at me incredulously.

"So you need to give a good impression." I nodded slowly.

"I think this is a good impression."

"Do you? Really?" I nodded again. We had different tastes, she knew that. Well, sometimes we could agree, but obviously not always.

"At least...wear sandals or something."

"I like my sneakers. They're pretty and they're me. Deal with it." With that I opened the door and motioned for her to follow. He groaned and went along. I was forcing her to come with me. Hello! That's what best friends are here for! When I get out, I already made a promise to - if I'm not busy - come with her and wait for her to get out so we could both walk back home together. Nowadays it was best not to travel alone in the dark of the night.

"Honestly I'm supposed to have practically all morning to prepare!" She whined as we walked across the street.

"Well now you have until seven." I said calmly. Mmm, maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"You know I could just go back home!" I sighed and shook my head, getting distracted with the pretty window sills to our right. These were attached to wooden houses, unlike the ones made of cement back at home. I do admit that I feel a bit home sick...

"Say, did you bring your schedule?" I nodded, quietly saying 'yup!'. "Can you go back to get mine? I forgot it inside." I looked incredulously at her.

"Seriously?" She shrugged, "No! You get it!"

"You rushed me so it's your fault! I'm not moving from here!" She stubbornly crossed her arms. I huffed angrily as my eyes went wide with disbelief. Then I stumped across the street to the other side and back to the house. I slammed the door open and close, going straight to the wooden table in the kitchen where I just knew she had left it. Bingo. There we go. I grasped it firmly, "accidentally" scrunching it all up. I closed the door behind me as I blindly trotted down the stairs then started crossing the street...without looking both ways.

Honk! Honk!

I turned, but all I saw was glass shattering right onto my face - or my face shattering it. An extremely strong force went against my legs and knees - I'm pretty sure they're broken. Darkness is all that's next. The shock of the fact that I was just run over by a huge car was the last thing to invade my sleep-deprived mind.

* * *

The sound of the heart monitor woke me up. It kept an annoyingly steady beeping going. All I wanted was to turn off the darn device so I could somehow relieve the ache between my eyes, on the back of my skull and basically my entire head. It felt horrible! Almost like being hit by a -...oh. Right. I did get hit by something. It must've been a really big car though because my legs feel like they're burning up all the way from my ankles to my thighs. That or I'm just incredibly fragile.

"Ugh...ow..." I tried to sit up but blindingly white, hot pain shot up my spine and down my legs. For a few seconds I sat there with my eyes partially wide - I couldn't open them much but I don't know why. I can't be...no. There's just no frigging way that I'm handicapped. There's no way! I'm studying geology! I have to move to a lot of places! I need my legs! I need them! Who ever the heck did this to me is so going to be -

"Ah...good to see you are awake Miss...Pierce?" I flinched at my last names. I never like it but what can you do?

"The one and - groan - only...for now..." The doctor was an old man, probably on his sixties or something. He had an almost bald head with grayish hairs. A clipboard with many, many papers laid on his arms. He only cracked a small smile at my attempt at a joke - terrible one by the way... - before turning his attention to the clipboard.

"Well, you certainly took quite a hit there Miss Pierce. Fractured ribs and injured back and legs were the only minor injuries you received and that was mostly with the impact of the concrete when you fell. What truly received a direct hit with the vehicle was your head. I must admit though...you must have some guardian angel with you." I frowned and flinched when this caused needles of pain to my face.

"What..." I cleared my throat when it came out extremely hoarse - whether it was from the incident or lack of use of my vocal cords I had no idea. "What do you mean?"

"No offense to you of course, but a girl with your physique would've taken the hit you did rather critically. Your bones are very fragile - you should be careful to not let that convert to actual osteoporosis by the way. Yet here you are...minimal injuries from the ones you were supposed to have." I gulped. Somehow that made me more nervous and cautious. Before he could leave I had two questions to ask - redundant, I know.

"Uh, doctor um...will my uh, legs be okay? Because I need them...real badly." I added for emphasis. He laughed.

"Of course you will. They are bruised but you will be able to walk with a few pain killers." I sighed with relief before remembering the question I'd been having since I woke up and remembered the accident I was in.

"Another thing. Who 'exactly' hit me?" I felt anger without even knowing the person - probably just a drunkard without a frigging license.

"Now that you mention it...they're outside." 'They'?

"There were more than one in the car?"

"Two men. They've been waiting for you to awake...that is if you allow them to come inside." I blinked and looked down at the mess of white, light blue and pink sheets coupled together around me. These were the men that nearly ran me over...should I let them in? I mean, maybe they want to apologize for what happened...I'll just ask Ana later what really happened and if their version of the story seems legitimate.

"Okay." I said quietly, gulping down again with more difficulty and had to clear my throat again. He nodded and left the room, leaving me alone in the one place I hate the most in this entire universe: A hospital. I waited for a few seconds but the doors didn't open again. They probably left thinking I wouldn't let them in. In a matter of seconds an uncomfortable pain spread through my shoulders and neck. I would've tried to crack it but every movement caused me even more pain. Just as I was drifting back to sleep I heard the sound of the doors sliding open. Carefully I turned my head to see who were the ones responsible for turning me into a victim of a car accident.

Only one man came into the room. He had dirty blonde, short hair with a chestnut touch. I wasn't sure what shade they were exactly, but his eyes were light, perhaps green. He wore a leather jacket with jeans but I didn't pay much attention to the details because I was beginning to feel lightheaded with sleep and my focus remained on his face. His stance was a stiff one; like he didn't know how to approach the situation.

"Hey uh...Gabrielle, was it?" I nodded silently. I didn't really know what to say either. 'Hey, you're the guy that almost ran me over, wanna sit down and chat about it?' ...Never mind, I'm terrible with these things and I'm half asleep. "Listen, I know that you're probably - okay no, forget it. I know that you're extremely pissed off because I..." He trailed off, possibly looking for a better way to put the accident.

"Hit me with you car?" Okay, my voice just keeps sounding worse the more I keep talking. Now my cheeks are starting to hurt too. His eyebrows shot up at my description but nonetheless continued.

"Yeah...exactly. See we - that is my brother and me are very sorry for what happened. It was an accident and we didn't mean to hit you or anybody else. I know that explanations are stupid for this case but we just wanted you to know that it wasn't our intention at all and um...your friend almost killed us anyways so I guess that you can feel better." I blinked. That was a long apology - wait!

"Friend? Ana?" Recognition flashed in his eyes as a tight lipped smile crossed his face.

"That's the one." He chuckled slightly. "She slapped us. Then tried to hit us with your laptop." My eyes widened a fraction at the mention of slaps, but when my laptop was brought up my eyes practically bulged. Uncaring about the fact that it caused me great pain I craned my neck up and started blabbering quickly.

"What?! Where is it? Is it broken? Did she break it?" My eyes actually started searching the room. He looked mildly startled at my sudden movements and came a few inches closer to my bed.

"Woah, whoa. Take it easy there. I said tried, okay? Your laptop is alive and hasn't left your friend's side since you got here." I sighed in relief and leaned back down.

"Thank God."

"Wouldn't want to break your neck too, right?" For a few minutes there was an awkward silence that decided to take over. I felt uncomfortable because I had no idea what I was supposed to say. When he cleared his throat, however, it was broken.

"Well, hope you get better." Nodding shortly I watched as he opened the door. Something popped into my head at the last minute.

"Hey!" I actually called a lot lower than I usually would have. He turned around, right on the open door. "What's your name?" I saw his face change but couldn't tell what the expression meant.

"Dean...Dean Richardson." I nodded and he left. Dean...weird how the name sounds familiar yet I have never met anyone named like that before. I laid my head back, falling asleep before it hit the pillow.

* * *

**_R&R!_**

**_=^.^= I am a huge Supernatural fan-freak and my friend wanted me to post this rarity badly so...here ya go. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs Gabrielle and Ana. Plus anything I might add to the plot because I them. If you want to use them or any of my creations whatsoever you must ask for my permission first._**

_"It is one of the blessings of this world that few people see visions and dream dreams."_

_~ Zora Neale Hurston_

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Vision_**

"Gabbs. Gabby! Wake up!" I groaned.

"What?" I croaked out.

"Oh! Thank God you're okay!"

"Ana...you don't yell at somebody who got hit by a car and is under the effect of anesthesia." I looked up at my friend who was currently sitting on a chair next to my bed. I craned my neck to look around the room. Flowers and balloons. Lots of them. "My family came by didn't they?"

"Yeah, they didn't want to leave but since your grandmother is at the hospital too I said they could leave you with me-"

"Hold up! Grandma?! What happened to her? Is she okay? Why is she- ow!" I fell back against the bed when a sharp pang of pain went through my spine.

"Geez girl, calm down! She just has a virus. That's all. It's just that she wouldn't stop vomiting and got dehydrated so they had to take her to the hospital for an injection." I sighed in relief.

"Okay." After that everything got blurry because I was half asleep and drowsy beyond belief.

_~•~_

_I was standing somewhere muddy, my feet getting smeared with the slippery ground that seemed to contain rocks and twigs all over, scratching the sole of both my feet. I blinked a few times until my vision became clear and I could see better. Just as I was getting a grip of my surroundings everything blurred together and I felt weightless. I was an observer of...something. _

_I saw a dark silhouette that sent chills down my spine. I don't know how, but something told me that it was over fifteen feet tall. It had a lanky sort of build and stared with glowing eyes that peered into me with malice, long yellowed fangs, and elongated claws. As I saw it move through the forest we were in, I realized that whatever creature that it was, excelled at stealth, moving carefully, quickly and silently. The scene changed abruptly and I felt dizzy. _

_It was night, everything was dark except for the soft crackling of a fire - more like a fire ring. It was slightly blurry at first, but then I spotted two tents near the going fire. The sound of crickets chirping reached my ears. Then everything went dark, before color was seen again and I found myself inside one if the tents. There were two men, young from their appearance. They were...playing video games...in the middle of the forest? That doesn't make any- _

_"Dude, you're cheating." One of them said, but I couldn't see which one because they had their backs turned to me._

_"No, you just suck." I was about to let out a small snort of laughter as it reminded me of how my brother and I used to be exactly like that, but a sound I did not like interrupted it._

_Grrrrrrrrrrr... _

_A strange growl. I can't really describe it though. Before I could, the scene changed once again. I supposed that from the looks of it I had a view of the inside of the other tent. Another guy, but he wasn't playing, he looked he was recording something - a video on his cell phone. I think..._

_"Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge." Blackwater Ridge? Day six? They've been out here six days? ...And who's Haley?_

_I saw a dark shadow moved on the tent wall right behind the guy but it moved far too fast - I wasn't able to see what it was. _

_"We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow." He seemed to finish his message to the girl called Haley...what a strange dream._

_The scene changed again and I was starting to feel disoriented. Dang...so many changes, it's like I'm watching a 3D movie without 'PAUSE'. I saw how one of the other two guys playing video games came out of the tent and stood behind it. I looked around. Now I had a view of the scenery from behind the tents. This feels like a zoom-in while taking pictures. When I saw him go stand by a tree I turned my head away, hearing the sound of liquid trickling. Gross! _

_SNAP! A twig. I whirled around me, seeing how the trees rustled. _

_Back inside the tent of the guy with the video. He was reding something when a scream was heard from outside. Wasn't that the voice of the guy who was outside? The guy sat up almost immediately. _

_"Gary, what's goin' on?"_

_A second scream was all that answered him. _

_He quickly extinguished the light he had on. Shadows moved very quickly around the outside. I felt my heart start beating loudly as growls were heard all over. Silence fell abruptly. _

_Claws slashed open the tent. The guy screamed - I screamed. _

_Millions of other scenes flashed through my eyes rapidly; a watch, a dirty, crinkled paper, some writings on old pages and a black car. _

~•~

I sat up sharply, taking in a deep, ragged breath as sweat poured down my forehead.

"Hey, hey! Take it easy! Just a nightmare girl." My head snapped to the side - despite the pain it caused - to see my best friend launching on a plastic, white chair beside my bed. When did she get here? Oh wait, she had been before...right?

"Ana?"

"No shit Sherlock." I ignored the sarcasm as my mind was still being swarmed by the images I saw. What in the world was that?

"Ana do you have a piece of paper and a pencil?" She looked at me weirdly.

"You okay? You just woke up and you're asking me for paper and a pencil. Don't tell me it's another one of your crazy ideas for a new project or a story." I shook my head and held my hand out. She rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh as she went to my bag -

"Hey...where did my bag come from?" She took out my sketching notebook. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't throw that around. I still have some drawings I need to finis-"

"Geez girl it's fine!" She threw it on the bed, practically on my lap as I jumped in surprise, scrambling to catch it without messing up the pages inside it. "Here, now what do you want to do?" She threw me sideways and carelessly a random pencil she found in one of my pockets at me, almost hitting me on the face with it. I blinked off the surprise and ignored the eyebrow being raised my way as I started sketching like mad. I don't think I have ever worked this fast. "Seriously, what are you doing?"

"Just a sketch." I said nonchalantly as I focused only on the carbon pencil moving and the white paper beneath it. I don't know where the impulse to sketch out everything I saw in my strange but vivid dream came from, but I wasn't stopping.

"Is this something you saw in your nightmare?"

"Wasn't a nightmare, it just startled me. But yeah."

"Why are you drawing it?" She asked, looking at it like it was a waste of time.

"Don't know, just feel like it." I sketched out a perfect version of the black car I saw. Huh. Strange. I'm not that good at drawing without a guide.

"Is that a watch?"

"Mmhm." That was all I answered for I was absorbed by the sketch.

"...and now you're ignoring me." I shook my bangs out of the way and paused to look up at her. Her lips were pressed in a half pout, more like an annoyed one. She hated it when I ignored her - not that I was, I listened, I just didn't answer like I should because I was distracted.

"I'm not ignoring you Ana-" I gave a small laugh.

"Mmhm." She wasn't convinced.

"...- I just had a dream of a guy being murdered."

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You can't just say things like that in such a casual manner!" I shrugged.

"I know, I just freak out less if I give it little meaning - not really, I just prefer not to show how freaked out I really am, you know I can be annoying." She leaned over and snatched away the notebook, making me draw a straight, horizontal line right by the middle of the paper, practically ruining it.

"Hey! Don't do that! You ruined it!"

"Get an eraser!" She answered back, not complying to my waiting arms. "Wait. You saw time and place?" She gestured to the watch that had a very clear sketch of time and I scribbled down the name of the place and other notes I saw on another paper.

"Uh...yeah." I answered slowly.

"Of the murder?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know. There were just flashes everywhere. I've got no clue as to whether that's for the murder or...something else. You know that stress makes you have these type of dreams right?" She ignored my last comment.

"Maybe you saw something that was really going to happen."

"I...I highly doubt that Ana. I didn't have a vision, just a weird dream."

"You said you saw flashes of things. Haven't you seen movies? That's how a vision usually goes! Especially if you saw something bad that's going to happen plus information of where it's gonna be." This time it was my turn to look at her like she was crazy.

"...and I thought I was the one always letting movies guide my daily life. Ana...I really, really doubt I had a vision." I froze for a minute, then quietly added, "You want to go and find out if something will really happen?" We looked at each other with serious faces for a few seconds, one eyebrow raised at the other. Then...

"Absobloodylutely!"

We both yelled, Ana leaning closer as I stretched out my arm and held out my palm. She slapped it harshly and it gave out a loud SNAP! My hand was red afterwards but neither of us could stop smiling like idiots.

"Let's go." I got out of the bed, wincing with every step, feeling as if a hundred needles pierced my legs each time; my back was killing me, reminding me of my grandmother would hunch over and wail out how her back was too old for the things she did around the house; my ribs felt like they were on fire every time I doubled over or stretched too much; my face wasn't in as much pain as before, though a dull headache was beginning to make itself present. I wasn't supposed to leave the hospital, but I was extremely curious about how this would turn out. Ana helped me get dressed. You know, best friends aren't those that bail you out of jail...they're going to be sitting next to you inside the cell saying: 'That was awesome!'

"How exactly are we going to leave without you being noticed by one of the nurses or worse, one of the doctors?" Ana asked me as I shrugged on a black jacket with a white, furry hood.

"Haven't you ever heard of the stuffed patient?" She stared at me with a blank look. I gave it back. "There's something called pillows and sheets, together, they form a humanoid shape which should cover for me until I come back - if I come back." I started arranging them, "Don't just stand there, help me. You incited this so you're helping out whether you like it or not." She held her arms up.

"Okay, Miss Bossy Pants! Don't go aggressive on me!" We fixed the pillows and made it look like a sort of deformed, human shape.

"Okay, let's roll!"

* * *

_**R&R! **_


End file.
